Inesperado
by HyuugaLore
Summary: Snow está buscando sus guantes cuando encuentra algo...inesperado sobre Lightning.TRADUCCIÓN


** Inesperado**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**

Lo primero esta historia **NO me pertenece**, le pertenece a **Puppyfriend.**

Lo segundo la he **traducido.**

Lo tercero, los personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Square Enix.

* * *

"¿Dónde diablos están mis guantes?"

Snow pisó fuertemente la casa, haciéndola sacudir, buscando desesperadamente a sus amados guantes de cuero.

"¿Snow, por qué no tratas de calmarte? Sheesh". Snow se volvió hacia el sonido de esa familiar voz para encontrarse casualmente a Fang apoyada contra el mostrador de la cocina. "Es sólo un par de guantes."

"¡No es **SÓLO** un par de guantes! ¡Son **MIS** par de guantes!" Gritó con rabia. Fang no respondió, todavía apoyada en el mostrador de la cocina mientras jugaba con una taza.

Snow no podía soportarlo más. Pisoteó hasta llegar a Fang y la agarró por el cuello. Fang no hizo ningún movimiento para escapar de su control. Era parte de su plan.

"¡Tú!" Snow le gritó. "Me robaste mis guantes!"

Fang fingió pensar en ello. "... Yo pueeede que los confundiera con los de Lightning y los puse en su cuarto" Ella sonrió. "Los dos llevan guantes, después de todo."

"¿Estás ciega? ¡Los guantes de Lightning son sin dedos! ¿Cómo pudiste confundir los míos con los de ella?"

"¡Bueno, lo hice!" Fang espetó. "Te he dicho dónde están, por lo que vas a ir a por ellos o no?"

Con ello, Snow cayó en el suelo y pisoteó hacia el piso de arriba donde estaba el cuarto de Lightning.

Vanille lenta y sigilosamente salió de su escondite. Ella había oído todo. "¡Fang, que mala!"

Fang soltó un bufido. "Se llama actuación profesional, Vanille".

Xxxx

Snow había pisoteado todo el camino al cuarto de Light, pero en el momento en que llegó a su puerta, toda su ira lo dejó. Esperaba que Light no estuviera en su habitación. No sabía cómo pedírselo. Él respiró hondo y llamó.

Cuando nadie contestó, Snow abrió lentamente la puerta y se metió dentro el cuarto de Lightning. Su cuarto era exactamente como imaginaba. Estaba limpia y ordenada, y sus paredes pintadas de un rosa pálido se que hacía juego con el pelo Lightning. _Serah probablemente la obligó a hacer eso_, pensó.

Buscó en la habitación hasta que encontró lo que buscaba: Sus guantes en la parte superior de la cama de Lightning. Rápidamente se levantó y se volvió para irse, pero algo en el borde de la cama de Lightning le llamó la atención. Estaba escondida en su mayoría bajo la manta, pero era inconfundible.

xxxx

Mientras tanto ...

Lightning acababa de tomar su ducha diaria. Se envolvió en la toalla y buscó su ropa. No estaba en ninguna parte. La debo de haber dejado en mi habitación, pensó. (Nota: El dormitorio de Lightning es una suite) Se secó el pelo con la toalla y, asegurándose de que no deja nada atrás, ella salió del baño.

xxxx

Snow se encontró frente a un peluche carbunclo. Se acercó a él y lo recogió, asegurándose de que no estaba soñando.

_Light ...¿Light duerme con un peluche?_

Snow no lo podía imaginar en absoluto. Lightning, Lightning estoica y sin piedad, ¿duerme con un peluche? Estaba conmocionado por lo que no se dio cuenta de la apertura de la puerta del baño detrás de él.

Xxxx

Light se congeló en su lugar en la puerta de baño. Había abierto la puerta para encontrar a Snow mirándo a su peluche. Sin pensarlo, se lanzó ",¿Snow?

Eso dejó a Snow fuera de su trance. Se dio la vuelta a la fuente de la voz y se encontró mirando al Light. Su cabello estaba desordenado y llevaba nada más que una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo.

Light había cogido que Snow la miraba y miró hacia abajo para ver lo que estaba mirando.

_Oh Shi-_

Light pudo haberse suicidado. ¡Ella había olvidado que estaba envuelta sólo en una toalla! Ella sintió que sus mejillas se calientan y maldijo a sí misma por su torpeza. Agarró la cosa más cercana a su lado.

"¡SNOW!"

Eso pareció hacer el trabajo. Snow se levantó de inmediato, la copa sólo le rozó por una pulgada. Eludió alrededor de todas las cosas que Light le estaba tirando, incluso su secador de pelo. La vio agarrar a Blazefire Saber y sabía que tenía que salir de allí pronto o no viviría para ver el minuto siguiente. Llegó a la puerta y la cerró detrás de él, una bala pasó silbando a su lado de la cabeza, se estrelló contra la pared del pasillo.

_Oh mi dios ..._ Pensaba, cuando regresaba a su habitación _¡ acabo de ver Light casi desnuda!_

Xxxx

Fang y Vanille observaban la escena desde su habitación por la cámara que había instalado en el dormitorio de Light para esta broma. Ahora estaban ambos en el suelo sin aliento por la risa. Tenían ganas de ver a Light aparecer medio desnuda delante de Snow.

_Oh, Snow vaaa a conseguirlo_, Fang pensó para sí misma.

Justo al lado del pasillo, Lightning va a la habitación de Snow, con Blazefire Sable en la mano, cuando escuchó risas ahogadas procedentes de la habitación de Fang y Vanille. Cayó en la cuenta y cambió su destino, abrió de una patada la puerta del dormitorio Fang y Vanille.

xxxx

Fang había oído pasos enojados de Light y se dió cuenta de que debe haber oído reír dentro de la habitación. Rápidamente se levantó del suelo como Rayo abrió de una patada la puerta y le gritó a Vanille,

"¡CORRE!"

* * *

**Notas de la autora (Puppyfriend): **Entonces, ¿te gustó? Yo personalmente considero que la expresión es un poco ... rara. No lo sé.

Si estás confundido, Fang y Vainille volvieron del éxtasis en esta historia.

¿Y el final? Si quieres, mándame un mensaje sobre cómo piensas que esto debe terminar y yo podría tener más capítulos para finales diferentes.

Gracias por leer y revisar plz!

Pero por ahora ... Esta historia se ha completado

* * *

**Notas de la traductora: **Bien, traduje esta historia por que me encantó, es muy graciosa, y como no hay muchos fics de esta pareja, pensé en publicarla aquí.

Espero les guste tanto como a mí ^^.

Visiten los fics de la autora

Ja ne~


End file.
